Monsters
by crescentrolls
Summary: (wow, don't drink and fic bc then you have to repost the fic) Sally decided that she could survive this life – the life she had grown up with; Always seeing monsters and having no one believe her. However, now she had someone who did believe her; someone who was actually a part of the world she could see.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Realized that I first posted this w/o half the chapter. This is why you don't fic and drink, kiddos.**

His lips are ticklish across her skin. Powerful hands hold her squirming body down as she giggles, laughter filling up the small cabin room. She finally pulls her hands up to shove him away. His bright green eyes stare up at her and he grins.

"You're the devil," She's breathless as she pets his head.

"No, that's my brother," he retorts, leaning into her fingers. "Are you hungry?"

Sally nods as she tugs his black hair. She can't get enough of him. He's the ocean, endless and unfathomably deep, but soft and gentle with her. His body is so big. Poseidon is six feet and 210 pounds with tanned – and heavily scarred – skin. He's got black hair that's darker than the night sky that covers his head, curly hair on the top of his head, and curly hair on his face. Yet for all the power he has, for all the strength he possesses, he is always gentle with her. Sometimes, its infuriating just how softly he touches her. Their first illicit night in the cabin he had given her bruises. She loved them, rubbing her fingers over where his had been. He had been horrified, promising to never mark her like that again. Since that night, he treated her like she was made of glass. He gets off of her and heads across the room to the kitchen. She makes a plan as he opens the fridge. She's going to have _rough_ sex with him tonight.

"Sal, there's nothing in here."

"I worked all day. Then a wayward god appeared in my bed and I was very busy after that," She sighs, stretching on the bed.

"I'm a wayward god now?" He asks, feigning hurt.

"Mhmm."

"I'm wounded. C'mon, puny mortal. We need to feed you. Let's get dressed and head into town." Poseidon turns, grinning at her.

"I wanted to spend the day in bed!" Sally complains. "Oh no, don't you dare!"

Poseidon rushes her, yanking the blankets away from her and leaving her exposed on the bed. She yelps, trying to grab the warm blankets back. Poseidon is quicker than her and before she knows it, he has lifted her over his shoulder.

"I think you need a dip in the ocean to wake you up."

"I think the ocean already took a dip in me last night!" She growls, smacking his butt.

His rich, deep laughter carried through the cabin. Poseidon releases her, letting her slide down his body. Sally leans back a bit in his arms to look up at him.

"I'm going to shower and get ready. You go take care of the ocean – or whatever you do down there in the ocean blue." She murmurs and leans up on her toes to kiss him. He kisses her back and she almost drags him into the shower with her.

She pulls away and steps into the small shower, turning the handles. She thought back to the first time she met Poseidon. He had approached her -blustering about some necklace he found next to a dead sea animal. It was quite honestly the most embarrassing and terribly constructed pick up line she had ever heard. But she had consented and they went out to the small diner. It had been an awkward diner – with long silences and stolen glances – but she had fun. She pours the shampoo into her palm and lathers it into her long, curly brown hair. Each date after that had become less awkward and significantly more fun. Sally washed her hair out and reaches for the loofah, squirting the coconut soap she loves onto it. As she runs the white loofah over her skin, she takes in her bruises. Their first night together, he had gripped her so hard on her hips and arms that there were Poseidon sized finger marks on her pale skin. The bruises would make it hard to convince Poseidon to stop treating her like glass, but gods, she was tired of the gentleness. As she rinses herself off and steps out, wrapping herself in a white towel. As she walks back to the bedroom/kitchen/living room thunder rumbles outside.

Panic rushes through her. It's Zeus – _He knows and he's coming to kill her and she has done nothing in her life and all because of a summer fling she is going to die_ – but no one appears in her cabin. She holds her breath. The thunder moves across the sky and leaves her and her cabin intact. As she dresses, Sally wonders if it's really all worth it. If all this sneaking around and hiding and _having an affair with a god who has sworn to never father demigods again_ is worth it. She pulls on blue tank top and brown shorts, and finds a pair of nude sandals. Just as she finishes with her makeup he breezes back into the cabin, looking refreshed.

"Are you ready?"

"Mhm, let's go," She smiles, letting go of her fears for the moment. He takes her hand and they venture out into the bright, hot summer day.

Montauk is an old town, built by old money. It's a typical East Coast beach town – white sided estates that dot the seaside, a lighthouse that looms prominently in the low skyline and tourists, hundreds of tourists. She supposes that she is a tourist and Poseidon is, too. The thought makes her giggle.

"What's so funny?" He asks as they find a small restaurant on a street corner. They enter the quietly noisy place filled with tourists and locals alike.

"I just realized we're tourists. That _you're_ a tourist."

He raises an eyebrow as they sit in a corner booth. "Montauk is in my domain."

"So you're not a tourist? I thought Manhattan was were you guys were located."

"It is, but the ocean is my home. It's like what the cabin is for you. You have an apartment-"

"Shoebox," Sally interrupts.

"Okay, a shoebox," He chuckles. "Manhattan is my Montauk Cabin."

She made a face as the young waitress approached them. Quickly, she smiles at her.

"Welcome to Rosie's. What can I start you off with?" She asks, letting her eyes linger on Poseidon far too long for Sally's liking.

"Coffee, black for me, one cream and one sugar for her." Poseidon answers. She nods, leaving them alone.

"She likes you," Sally said.

"Most mortals do."

She rolled her eyes, feeling his feet rubbing against hers. "You know what I mean."

"I know. But I'm not dating her. I'm dating you," He reaches across the table.

Sally places her hand in his and relaxes. It's crazy, almost unimaginable how much love and adoration she has for this god in front of her, and it's only been a few weeks since they first met. The greek stories she knows all end in tragedy, but she will not allow herself to think of that now. She's happy, she's loved, and she feels like she matters.

"You're awfully pensive today," Poseidon interrupts her reverie.

"Just thinking about all this, you, me, and what comes when the summer ends. I'm supposed to go back to Manhattan for school in fall."

"Yeah, creative writing?" He asks.

"I'd love to be published, to write stories as well as the Greeks, although maybe not quite as tragic. I've got a couple of ideas, but this summer has given me a lot more. You know, lying is a lot like creative writing. You have to invent a story, a plot, sometimes even people to tell a good lie. I was a good liar when I was little. It drove my parents crazy," She grins. The waitress returns and they order.

"Should I be worried that you're a good liar?"

She snorted. "No, you shouldn't."

"I'd hate to have to incur my wrath on you."

"I think you should be afraid of mine," Sally sips her coffee.

His laughter rumbled through the restaurant. "Truer words. But to answer your question about what happens after this summer – I've had a couple of ideas – and – it would mean a lot if you really listened."

"Okay…"

"Instead of moving back into your shoebox, I thought you could move in with me. I have a Penthouse in uptown Manhattan. I could help pay for your schooling so you won't have to work and take classes. Then- Then maybe, " He swallows and she realizes that he's _nervous_ "maybe we could get married. Once you've gotten your MFA, of course."

She's speechless. His foot has stopped rubbing against hers, and his hand is gripping hers tight. A minute passes as she mulls his words over. A few weeks, and he was already offering to help her with – well, with everything.

"Poseidon," she whispers, then clears her throat. "I appreciate all that, really, I do. But we've just started to get to know each other. I'm not saying no – just not yet." Her hand tightens around his to reassure him.

The waitress places the food down in front of them and they pull their hands away. The awkwardness is back as Sally digs in. She's starving.

"Not yet. I can do that." He whispers as he brings a forkful of food to his mouth. Sally notices a slight grimace as he chews.

"Doesn't taste good?"

"It's not quite Nectar and Ambrosia."

She laughs, and they fall into small talk. A marriage proposal and a request to move in? It was too soon, much too soon. She couldn't imagine what her life would be like with him. Yes, there were a fair of amount of monsters that always seemed to follow them. But they always gave Poseidon a wide enough berth. Sally decided that she could survive this life – the life she had grown up with; Always seeing monsters and having no one believe her. However, now she had someone who did believe her; someone who was actually a part of the world she could see. It would be worth it, just to have him help her through it. As they left the restaurant, Sally realized she needed her friends.

They were sitting on the beach after they left the restaurant, watching as the colors of the sunset reflected on the rolling waves. She leans into his warm, strong body, breathing in his wonderful scent.

"The Solstice is coming up. I'll be gone for a few days."

"The Solstice is only a day long," she laughs. "Do you guys really have that crappy of a sense of time?"

He chuckles, kissing her temple. "We do. Plus, it doesn't help that Zeus likes to orate for hours about how _great_ and _magnanimous_ of King he is. It's not a sentiment shared by the majority of us, I can tell you that much. It shouldn't be much more than a week."

"Don't get smited."

"I'll do my best not to. Come, I need to lose myself in you."

"Your wish is my command," she mocks, but stands with him and returns to her tiny cabin.

He whisked her to her bed, tossing her on the well loved (both literally and figuratively) sheets. Poseidon rips her shirt in two and moves his hungry hands to unclasp her bra. Her fingers are pulling his shirt off, lowering her shoulders to slide off her bra. Poseidon helps her with his own shirt, then he descends on her, biting and sucking on the swells of her breasts. Her nails bite into his shoulders as she wants him on her breasts, kissing her, buried in her and all over her at once. She whines, her voice pleading in the small cabin. She can feel his smile against her skin and he bites harder.

"Again," She gasps, moving her hands from his shoulders to his scalp. She drags her fingers across his scalp, pulling his hair as she goes. His perfect teeth close around her nipple as his fingers push their way into her underwear. Her hips buck into his thick fingers and she's aware of his growing erection at her hip. His fingers curve inside of her and she can't contain herself anymore. With his mouth on her breasts and his fingers bringing her closer and closer she moaned, her voice cracking.

"Poseidon!" She gasps as her walls tighten around his fingers – just as he bites her viciously on her breast. It hurts but it feels so _good_. Her fingers yank his hair, pulling his face up. "More," She whispers, out of breath but hungry for more.

"That's not all I have planned," He smirks, kissing the bite mark before leaning up and kissing her. She's already melted into the bed, her joints feel like jelly and she can't think of anything but the god who's on top of her, trailing kisses down her pale body. Her back arches off of the bed as he puts his fingers back in her and puts his mouth on her clit and suddenly all she can feel are the small facial hairs that are rubbing against her own bush in between her legs and the way his _powerful_ arms hold her quaking legs open so he can continue what she loves which is feel how his tongue and teeth work in tandem with his fingers to bring her to places _she's never been to before but gods she loves him and loves how he takes her there with just those fingers pistoning in and out of her until her mind goes white-_

"Sally?" He calls, moving her brown hair from her sweaty face. "I didn't break you, did I?"

She blinks slowly. "You broke me in all the right ways," she murmurs, her voice hoarse from her moaning. "My lord," Sally catches his hand. "Give me a few moments and I can take care of your pleasure."

Poseidon beams as she kisses his palm. "You had me worried there."

"Hmm, you had me on cloud nine."

They lay in silence for a few moments, basking in the afterglow. His fingers trace the bite marks on her breast, then trail down to her pubic hair. She watches him, feeling her muscles beginning to relax from her intense orgasm. Finally, when she can move her body and can no longer resist just _staring_ at the god lying next to her she jumps on him, trying to catch his wrists with her hands. He grins up at her as she straddles him, giving up to her. Her wet vagina rubs against the base of his cock, sending more immortal blood there.

"Sally…. Please." He murmurs. He doesn't want to use a condom.

She licks her lips, staring down at him indecisively. Sally moves forward on Poseidon.

"No. No condom – no sex tonight. I'm not ready for kids yet, Poseidon; and technically you aren't even supposed to have kids. So condom." She decides, kissing his groans away. Poseidon waves his right hand and a condom appears. She opens it and peels it down his considerable length, kissing the shaft as she pulls it down. Sally moves back up his sculpted body, positions herself above his cock and uses her hand to push him into her. They both cry out, Sally's nails scraping across his broad chest as his hands shoot to her hips to hold her still. Sally looks down at Poseidon and could see the veins bulging and building in his arms as he restrains himself.

"Poseidon, my lord, look at me," Sally murmurs, reaching to cup his dear face.

His sea green eyes flicker to her. "Wha-"

"Be rough. You can let loose tonight."

"Sally, you – ugh, you don't know what you're asking." He groans, his hips twitching momentarily.

"Just this one night. Let's try it. If it goes bad then we won't ever do it again. Please, my lord."

Poseidon takes her hand. "I hate that you say 'My lord' during moments like this. It makes it impossible to say no to you. Fine. We'll see how tonight goes." Poseidon leans up and kisses her, then leans back down and lets her ride him for a bit. She places her hands on his pectorals and lifts her hips, rotating them slightly as she raises them up, and drops back to his hips. Once, twice, three times and then she does this so many times that they both lose count and Poseidon's hands are back on her hips, holding her down as he thrusts up mercilessly into her, making her cry out and cling as his thrusts become hungrier and more frantic. Poseidon flips them and Sally's back hits the mattress almost painfully. He pulls her hips to his as he thrusts in and she comes, her walls tightening around him as she _yells_ his name and clings to his muscles. Poseidon leans down, biting her neck and sucking as his fingers press harder onto her skin and she's lost again and this time he comes with her, shouting her name as he pulses, filling the space at the tip of the condom with his sperm.

The god lays on top of her for a moment, catching his breath. She's panting as she runs her fingers up his strong, sinewy back. He rolls off of her and she grabs his hand. She's hot and sweaty and doesn't feel like cuddling up to him because they're both covered in each other.

"You better behave," Poseidon murmurs. "If I check up on you and you're out with a mortal…."

Sally laughed, turning to face him. "You'll blast him to smithereens?"

"Yup."

"Okay, Poseidon. I promise, no illicit affairs with puny mortal men. But you have to promise me you won't have an affair with any immortal women."

"I promise not to have any illicit affairs with any immortal- or mortal – women while I'm gone."

She laughs, then yawns. "You wore me out. Are you staying the night?"

"Mhm," Poseidon murmured. A cooling sea breeze tore through the room, cooling Sally down enough to wiggle into Poseidon's comforting arms. She kissed his biceps, already drifting.

In her dreams, she was burning. Black flames licked up her legs as waves of terror crashed over her. She wanted to run, she wanted to scream but a horrid, pallid face appeared in front of her own.

"I know what you are doing. What you are _going_ to do." He snarled.

She wanted to scream; " _What am I going to do?!"_

But her voice failed her. Instead, he simply moved closer and his face morphed into Poseidon's. He looked down at her, unimpressed.

"You were nothing more than a summer fling. Everything I offered you was a lie. I've bedded a thousand girls like you, young, impressionable, and doe eyed. I'll bed a thousand more. You're nothing, Sally, nothing but a plaything to me." He rumbled, a cocky smirk on his face.

"No…" Sally whimpered. "NO!"

"My accomplishments will live on. Past you, past yours. You are nothing." He snarled, then exploded into a shower of blindingly yellow light.

She gasps awake, sitting straight up in the bed. Poseidon looks at her, (he's an immortal, he doesn't need sleep.) and worry fills his sea green eyes.

"Sally?"

She turns to look at him, and he sees fear in her eyes for the first time. It's not a sight he ever wants to see again. So he pulls her into his arms and kisses her cheek.

"I had a nightmare," she whimpers. "It was horrible, Poseidon."

"I'll keep you safe."

"I know you will," she looks up at him. "Keep kissing me."

He obliges her, peppering her wet cheeks with his kisses.

"Keep kissing me until it isn't okay." Sally murmurs as she catches his lips with her own.


	2. Chapter 2

She wakes up just before daybreak. Poseidon is still in bed with her. He brushes her cheek as she yawns.

"You're still here."

"Did you not want me to be?"

"Mmm, no. I like it when you stay," She nuzzles into his shoulder. "Are you going to leave soon?"

"I have to. A week, at most. Then I'll be back here. Do you have anything planned?"

"I'm gonna head back into the city, see Keshunna. It's only for three days, then I'm back here working," Sally moves off of him to let him get up. Poseidon rises gracefully from the bed, which gives Sally time to watch the show as he gets ready.

Minutes later, Poseidon stands in her bedroom in full Greek armor, his trident gripped firmly in his hand. She's wearing her purple thin cloth robe that drops to her knees. The hickeys that Poseidon left on her breasts from last night are visible. She walks towards him and leans up on her toes, kissing him.

"Remember – don't get smited and come back as soon as you can."

"I will. Have fun with Keshunna," He murmurs, kissing her one more time before he walks out the door and vanishes into a sea breeze.

Sally packs her bag and gets into her beat up Toyota Camry. The drive is two and half hours, so that gives Sally time to think. But the further she drives from Montauk – the less her mind dwells on Poseidon and the more she thinks of Keshunna.

She had met Keshunna right before her Uncle died. They went to the same high school, and both had struggling guardians. Sally had her fair share of friends in high school but none of them were truly close to her. It wasn't until one day when Sally had decided to sit with some other people that weren't constantly talking about how _shitty_ their parents were did she first talk to Keshunna. At first, it was awkward. Keshunna made it clear that she did not want to talk, so Sally had settled for just sitting with her at once. It finally paid off, after two and a half weeks of waiting, when Keshunna finally spoke. From that moment on they were together. At lunch, after school let out, and they even started planning their schedules together. Up until their senior year, they were thick as thieves.

Their senior year started off great. They attended football games together (even though their team lost about every damn game) and even went to all the cheesy pep rallies. However, homecoming was when it all went to shit. Sally and Keshunna went to one of the football player's house and when they got separated for 20 minutes – Keshunna was sexually assaulted.

Sally never pressed her for the details.

Keshunna had the baby after graduation. Sally went over as often as she could to help her raise Ayla. But as her uncle's conditioned worsened she wasn't able to be with her friend. She didn't see Keke for 8 months. As she pulled into the parking garage, she couldn't help but smile. It had been so long since she had seen Ayla and Keke.

The elevator ride was too long, and she nearly runs into Keke's apartment. Her friend opens the door, and a small girl toddles towards them, screaming in joy.

"Keke!" Sally gushes, hugging her friend. Keke wraps her arms around her, then releases Sally go to catch her daughter. She hoists Ayla up.

"Hi Sal, and I'm sure you remember Ayla?"

"How could I forget this little girl! Hello Miss Ayla," Sally grins, pinching a chubby thigh. Ayla squeals. They go into the apartment, which smells of Chinese food.

"You can put your stuff in the guest room. Demeter and I are bunking with Ayla tonight."

"Demeter?" Sally asks as she follows her friend.

"Demeter. We started dating a couple months ago. She's on a trip right now, a conference, but she might be back before you have to leave."

Sally nods as she places her duffel bag on the bed. She turns to Keke. "I missed you, Keke."

"I missed you- Agh, hang on," Keke grumbles as Ayla smacked her in the face. She sets her down, and Ayla takes off. "She's so energetic. If it wasn't for Demeter, I would have gone insane."

Sally hugs her friend once more and Keke returns it, gripping her old friend tight.

"I'm sorry about your uncle," she whispers.

"It's okay, really. It was his time. But," Sally pulls back, grinning at her friend. "We're not here to talk about dusty old men – or any men for that matter. I want to hear about everything you and Ayla have been up to!"

Keshunna laughs. "Well, as you saw she's walking now. At first I was excited, but god _damn,_ she's always trying to run away. I feel like half the time I'm just trying to catch her. Demeter is a blessing though, she always takes over when I've just about had enough."

"She sounds sweet. Ayla looks like you!"

"Thank god for that," Keke laughs. Ayla stumbles around the living room, shrieking as she found her toys on the floor. "I love her, Sally. Ayla is the love of my life. It's almost too crazy to describe, how full your heart feels when you have a child. I know we both made a pact not to have kids; but having Ayla has changed my life."

They talk through the afternoon and well into the night. Sally opens a bottle of moscato while Keshunna spoon feeds Ayla. Once Ayla is tucked in bed, the two friends curl up on the couch.

"Are you gonna live out at Montauk?" She asks as she braids Sally's hair.

"Nah, I'll move back into the city at the end of the summer. I just- need a break."

"I understand," Keke murmurs as Sally snuggles in closer.

"If you ever want to go out there, let me know. I'll give you the keys."

"Maybe when Ayla is older. I need to get her enrolled in swim lessons. But thanks, Sal."

Sally smiles, squeezing her friend's hand. Keke is a tiny person, but their hangouts were always the coziest. Even though Keke was nothing but bones they were still comfortable, settled on her couch with the TV quietly crooning in the background.

"What are you doing out there anyway? I know you said you were working."

"I'm working just at a little grocery store. I was working at a diner – that's actually where I met this guy I'm talking to – but the customers at that diner got a little too handsy for my tastes," Sally murmurs.

"Who's the guy?"

"His name is…. Don. He's from Greece."

Keke raises an eyebrow. "You're hiding something."

Sally doesn't speak. Instead, she counts the hairs on her friend's arm.

"Sally Jackson," A bony finger prods her side.

"Did you know you have 32 hairs just right here on your wrist?"

"Answer me Sally! What's wrong with this dude? Is he in the Mafia?"

"His family is really… influential. All over the world. But not mafia influential? Like the Kings and Queens and Presidents of the world take advice from them. I can't say much more than that."

"That's weird."

"Trust me, if I could tell you the whole truth that would seem tame," She laughs, reaching for her wineglass. "But, aside from the super influential family, he's a great guy. He's strong, sweet, can be a bit… odd at times. Like he'll say stuff that you would hear in old movies."

"Am I ever going to meet him?"

"I dunno. He's at a meeting right now. I guess it's more of a conference? Anyway, I do want to bring him up to the city to meet you."

"Demeter's at a conference too," Keke speaks softly. "I doubt they're at the same one."

Sally sighs. "Keke, he's already asked me to move in with him. He said he'd cover my schooling so I wouldn't have to worry about working. I can see myself being with him for the rest of my life. I'm just worried it's too soon."

"It is too soon. You met him – when – just this summer? You've known him for about a month. I wouldn't recommend moving in with this dude. He sounds sketchy as hell, and I love you too much to have you be kidnapped. Stay in Montauk and then come back to the city when you're supposed to. You barely know him."

Sally wants to protest, she wants to turn to her friend and say, " _No, I know him. He's kind and sweet and good and wouldn't hurt a fly!"_ but she's read the myths and legends that Poseidon has lived and starred in. He's raped goddesses and mortals alike. He's murdered for the sake of murdering, he nearly drowned Athens because they chose Athena as their patron goddess. Sally isn't sure if the god she's talking to now is the same god from the myths – she's convinced that _this_ Poseidon is much kinder and more forgiving than his previous years – But Keke is right. How much does she truly know about this man?

Instead of trying to figure out the answer, Sally curls in closer to her friend and soon drifts to sleep.

She dreams of a Kingdom in the clouds. Bronze braziers blaze brightly. 12 thrones gleam in the moonlight, each occupied by different colored flames. Except one throne was occupied by Poseidon. He looks at her quizzically.

"How did you get here?"

"I fell asleep?" Sally responds, wanting to look around but finding herself… unable to. It was frustrating, similar to watching someone eat a sub sandwich on the street. It looks so good, so many different layers and flavors but you know that you shouldn't steal it.

"You need to go before the others notice you. I'll be back soon," He sighs.

"Wait- before I go, I have one question. All the stuff in Greek Mythology, all the murders and rapes –"

"It was all exaggerated. The Greeks had thing for Drama. I've never raped any one, I don't ever plan to. I'm not my brother. Even if I had, Ancient Greece was a completely different society than yours. We gods change with the Powerhouse of the West. While your country still has its difficulties, it is much improved than Greece ever was. Go, my love."

And Sally wakes with a start.

Keke is in the kitchen, talking to someone. Slowly, Sally rises and finds herself face to face with a beautiful women wearing flowers in her hair. Sally's jaw drops, but she passes it off as a yawn. Keke takes a step back from the woman and smiles at her friend.

"Sally, this is –" She looks to the woman, who nods. "Demeter."

Sally blinks. "Like the goddess, Demeter?"

"Very much like that, yes." Demeter smiles. "Keke has told me a lot about you, Sally."

"Oh, you too! I mean, she's told me a lot about you. It's nice to meet you."

Keke pours everyone a cup of coffee. "Let's eat, ladies."

They all crowd around the small kitchen table crammed into the corner of the kitchen. For a while the only noises in the apartment are coming from Ayla as she yelps and babbles into her baby food. The whole time, Demeter stares at Sally. She keeps squinting and mutedly shaking her head as if what she was seeing was unbelievable. Sally begins to feel self-conscious, but busies herself with helping Keke clean off the table.

"Demeter seems intense."

"You have no idea," Keke laughs as she scrubs a bowl. "But will you be okay with her while I go into work?"

"You know me, I get along with anybody," Sally murmurs.

"Thatta girl, Sal."

Once Keke leaves, Sally walks back into the living room to find Demeter on the floor with Ayla. Sally sits on the loveseat, stretching out.

"You need to stay away from him," Demeter speaks as Ayla tries shoving a block into her mouth.

"From who?"

"Poseidon, my brother. He's explicitly forbidden from breaking his oath on the Styx."

"The oath doesn't say anything about just hanging out with mortals," Sally snaps, her eyes flaring.

"You aren't _just hanging out._ You need to end it now, Sally. If it goes any further it will only end in tragedy."

"Why are you allowed to have children and he isn't?"

"Because his children are deadly. Powerful, beyond what you can comprehend. My children are strong too, yes, but because of Poseidon's realm and his rank among the gods, his children are deadlier."

Sally sighs. "I get it, he's dangerous. You are, too. I'm sorry, Demeter, I know what I'm getting into. I can see through the mist. I have grown up watching half-bloods battle monsters and lose and all I could do was stand by. I have lost so many people and I don't, I mean do not, plan on losing any more people I love. Besides, aren't you supposed to be at the meeting?"

She scowls at Sally. "I am there. But Keshunna has caught my attention and I thought I smelled _his_ stench in the apartment. I just wanted to make sure she was safe."

"I'm her best friend, of course she's safe."

"You don't know Poseidon."

"I guess you don't, either. Now, I need to catch up with my godchild."

Sally turns her attention to Ayla. She joins Ayla on the floor and together they start gumming a small plastic block. Demeter is still sitting there, glaring at Sally but she can't find a single fuck to give about this god's wrath. It makes sense now, all of Poseidon's rebellion over the years. It seems like whenever the gods wanted to do something, it was okay; but when Poseidon wanted to accomplish something it was suddenly taboo, forbidden.

The day passes quickly. At three, Sally lays Ayla down for a nap. Demeter leaves around 3:15, after Sally had snapped that she wasn't planning on giving Ayla as a sacrifice to Poseidon. The longer she plays with Ayla, the more she realizes that she _wants_ a child; which is a startling thought, because when she was 13 she decided that she was never going to have kids. But the most surprising realization is that she wants Poseidon to be the father. She shakes the thought away and reaches for the New York Times that is laid out on the scratched kitchen table. Keke walks through the door at four, and Ayla wakes up.

"Demeter called me," She sighs, looking exhausted.

"I kind of snapped at her."

Her soft laughter carried through the kitchen. "She made it sound like you threatened her life. She also told me you're talking to Poseidon. Really, Sal? Don for Poseidon? I would almost say that's lazy."

Sally goes into Keke's room and picks up Ayla as she fusses. "I'm still trying to figure out how a goddess of harvest ends up in New York."

"There's my baby!" Keke grins as Sally brings in her daughter. Sally hands her over and heads to the phonebook to order some pizza. "I don't know either. I'm still confused as to _why_ there are greek gods in the United States, but hey, what do I know?"


End file.
